Charlie Winchester
by KayKay-PrincessOfTheeInsane-19
Summary: It wasn't just anything that rammed the Middletons car that night,an old enemy had run them off the road;That enemy was a vampire, what happens when it target's Charlie next?Will John take on the responsibility of ANOTHER child?He's already has two of his own to taker care of;and Henrietta who's off god knows where with her own(Will have spoilers for Henrietta 'Henry' Winchester)
1. Chapter 1: The (Not)accident

The Middleton's were a fairly normal family-at the moment, not twelve years ago they had been a threat. The baine of the existence of monsters everywhere, but then...then Gertrude as she's known now had gotten pregnant. They had changed their names and moved to a little town in Utah.

They thought they had left their past behind;it had been almost ten years since they had had an incident-after which they had moved to Topeka and changed their names-but there it was, as Gertrude looked out the smashed window of the over turned car in a dazed state at the vampire who had ramed their car as it fed on her husband she vaugly recognized her, it had to have been 15 years ago when they had teamed up with two other hunters, they had taken out a nest of vampires, one had gotten away; She had fled into the woods and they had been unable to track her.

Coming to her senses slightly she reached for her phone which rested on the roof of the car next to where her head was hanging, she fumbled with the buttons for a moment before pressing the green button, then a voice came to the other end of a hunter who they had hunted with once about 13 years ago before retiring. It had been one of his first hunts and one of their last.

"John." Gurta said, her voice weak. "Please...get Mar..ina...Vampire...found us..." She breathed out, seemingly missing some of the words in her sentence as she fought to stay conscious. But their was no time for John to respond, the vampire grabbed Gurta and roughly pulled her out of the car window, stray prices of jagged glass cutting her already broken arm.

"That won't do will it? I heard a rumor when I got into town you had a kid." The Vampire said after stepping on the cellphone and crushing it. "Dont worry, I'll take _good care_ of Marina; Just like you took such _good care_ of Joseph!" She said cruelly as she mentioned her mate who they had killed. "After all, how hard could it be to find her?" She said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2: John Winchester to the Rescue

Changes in scene will be made by **-ChArLiEwInChEsTeR-**

Also, I've given the vampire the name Jæzel.

I'm going with Marina is Charlie's real name,(if you look, I went back and edited her name in the first chapter.) I figured since her mother likes Lord of the Rings she might pick a bit more of an...'exotic' name for her daughter. However she will only be refered to as 'Marina' when talking to keep things a bit less confusing, and only for the first few chapters

* * *

John hung up the phone and stood making a bee-line for the door, grabbing his leather jacket and opening the door.

Dean looked up from the couch where he was watching TV in their motel room as Sam sat at a table doing school work, Dean wasn't even sure why he bothered; they were never in town more then two, maybe three weeks if they were 'lucky'. At the moment they were in Illinois in a motel just outside of Dickson Mounds State Park. John had just taken car of a Wendigo with Dean's help. "Where ya goin' dad?" Dean asked

"Out." John said simply. "I'll be back tomorrow. Stay outta trouble." He told them as Sam looked up from his text book. John then shut the door, heading to the Impala.

**-ChArLiEWiNcHeStEr-**

Charlie ran through the door's of the hospital and up to the information desk, her small knitted Hermione doll that her mother had made her clutched in her left hand as she put her hands on the counter and looked at the nurse. "Where's my mom?" She asked in a frantic voice.

Charlie didn't know it but the only reason her mother was still alive was to lure her there, having gotten a blow to the head so bad from the vampire Jæzel was sure she would never wake from her coma.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked calmly, trying not to add any more panic to the girl.

"Gertrude Middleton." Charlie told her shifting from one foot to any other a couple of times as the nurse looked it up.

"I'm afraid your mothers in critical condition in the intensive care unit. She lost a lot of blood in the accident. No one is aloud in her room at the moment except for the doctors." The Nurse told her.

Charlie went to say something but then just nodded solemnly before asking. "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure, its right down the hall and to the left, across from the elevator." The Nurse told her.

"Thanks." Charlie mumbled before heading down the hall, when she was out of the nurses sight she made a run for the closed doors at the end of the hallway trying to find the intensive care unit. After searching for about 15 minutes she found it, it was about 5 more minutes after that that she found her mothers room only to see one of her mom and dads friends standing outside it talking to one of the doctors.

Charlie quickly ducked behind a cart, only realizing afterwards that because of the open spaces between the sheelves it didn't really hide her. She shifted her weight slightly to try and hide herself better and wound up knocking into the cart and it rolled forward a few inches making a bit of a clattering noise causing John to look up.

When John looked over to see what the noise had been he saw Charlie hiding behind a cart. He excused himself from talking to the doctor who overlooked over at Charlie, her lip curling into a small sneer milliseconds before John blocked Charlie's view of her. "Marina, I was just trying to find you." He said. "Why dont we go talk. I could get you some food from the cafeteria." He told her.

Charlie nodded and stood up. "Yeah, alright." She said, wanting to get away from that doctor. She could see a nurse in her mothers room so she figured she was safe enough for now.

John started down the hall; Charlie following him, glancing back at her mothers room every few seconds until they turned the corner. This was her fault, her father was dead and her mother was in critical condition all because she got scared at a stupid slumber party; but really who could blame her? Just four days ago she had been rumaging through the stuff in the attic looking for something interesting to do when she came across a box labled 'Hunting Gear'.

Naturally Charlie had been pretty curious, seeing as as far as she knew her parents had never even hunted animals let alone monsters. She had found a leather book labled 'Mark's Journal' started to read it, her terror level going up a bit with each page before her mother had found her and snatched it out of her hand. Charlie had asked who's journal it was and why the hand writing matched her fathers almost perfectly.

Gertrude had sighed and told Charlie that she would explain it when her father got home; and they had done just that.

Charlie snapped out of her thoughts as she bumped into John when he paused to open the door to the hospital Cafeteria. John turned to glance at Charlie before walking through the now open door and saying. "Go ahead and get something to eat and then we'll talk." and went to pull some cash out of his pocket but Charlie intrurupted him.

"I'm not really hungry." Charlie told him.

John nodded, thinking over exactly how to go about this as they made their way over to a table in a secluded corner so that no one would over hear what John was about to tell her. As far as he knew Charlie didn't know about 'monsters' because that had been the case back when he'd last seen them about two weeks earlier when he'd stopped by the 'Middleton' home about a week back as he had made his way towards where the Wendigo had been-had being the opritive word.

Once they had both taken a seat Charlie looked across the table at John and it was silent for a couple of minutes. "Was this a normal death? Or did...something get them?" She asked finally breaking the silence.


End file.
